It takes one night
by sano's queen
Summary: A fic where every thing changes for Megumi in one night. she looses her old life, with no one, to start a new one with friends, family, and possibly even love? rateing may change. Parings: SxM and KxK UPDATED April 21st 2008
1. The Old Life

It was 9:45 and my ass of a boss had kept me late again, just like every other night. I stepped out of the office building watching the door shut and lock for the night, "and just my luck its raining," I mutter to my self. I sighed and began to walk down the alley filled streets toward my cottage. It hadn't been long after I started walking when I noticed a group of men fallowing me. Glancing behind me I quickened my pace eager to say away form the men.

As I walked past one of the many allies I saw a rock hit the ground and watched as it rolled out in front of me a letter is wrapped around it slightly damp from the nights rain. I paused for a moment looking at the men behind me before picking up the rock and unwrapping the letter to read it. The letter states;

Dear fox,

I'm going to refrain from using your name incase of anyone should come across this. I have received your request about the stalker and have agreed to have him non fatally dealt with, Generally payment is expected 50 prior to the arrangement but due to circumstances I will collect it after the target is dealt with. I have come to the hypothesis that the stalker is one of the three men following you currently from the building you left, if this is true nod and turn left down the next ally, it leads to the back of an abandoned warehouse, after you give the nod turning around is not recommended and you would be safer to hurry and turn down the ally though your actions are of your own will.

Zanza

I glanced behind me looking carefully at the men still coming closer. looking to my left I nod and began to run down the alley. As I turned down the alley the men quickened their pace so naturally, I began to run faster heading for the where house. Grabbing the door knob I struggled to get it open as the men got closer and closer the rusted hinges creak but the door still doesn't budge. Suddenly there's a sound of metal hitting the ground between me and the stalker and smoke rapidly filled the area, and shadowy figure drops from the roof, threw the I smoke I hear several gunshots and loud clanks ringing threw the ally. As the a tall man with long brown hair and a trench coat walks away leaving 3 unconscious bodies laying in the smoke I stand there a moment in shock watching the man who had just saved my ass walk away before chasing after him "wait," I cried _what the hell am I thinking_ I say to myself _I don't know this man who knows what could happen. _Seeing him pause at the end of the ally I cautiously walk him "they're," he said breathing heavily "They're taken care of they will be unconscious for hours but none are dead." I watched as he stumbled threw the warehouse door onto a mattress pulling his hand away from a gunshot wound. My instincts as a doctor told me fallowing him into the warehouse was necessary. Unsure of what else to do I remove the mans gi and begin to untie his wraps. "thanks," he says attempting to sit up and look at the wound.

"Don't move I instructed," pulling a bullet from the wound and reaching in my bag to get some bandages and antiseptic. Carefully I cleaned and bandaged the wound ignoring the excessive cursing. "I know it hurts," I said with a soft expression, "but don't worry im almost done.

"Good I really," he said threw gritted teeth, "need to get home before my friends start to worry."

"your not going anywhere for tonight you'll reopen your wound," I said getting pain reliever from the small amount of medical supplies I had with me form the office.

"seeing I really can't move... and as you owe me go to the Kamiya Dojo tell Kenshin...ugh " he said falling unconscious.Sighing knowing I did owe this man I stood leaving him there on the mattress I began to walk toward the Kamiya Dojo. It wasn't more that a fifteen minute walk and when I reached the front gate I noticed man siting on the porch. I cleared my throat and called to him, "excuse me, I was looking for someone named Kenshin?"

"I am he," said the man coming toward me, "may I ask why you are here Miss."

"Well... Umm this guy Zanza...," and he listened as I told him the entire story.

"Thank you Miss...,"

"Megumi," I interrupted.

"..Megumi Thank you, If you don't mind staying here for a while I'll go fetch Sano and then I will escort you home," He said with a goofy smile.

"Thank you but I don't wanna be trouble," I said with a smile, "I'll walk home on my own."

"Miss Megumi It's apparent that someone is after you, and I would feel better if you would remain here until I return, Miss Kaoru will keep you company."

"That's right," said a woman with a bright smile. I felt stupid for not noticing her presence earlier.

"Kaoru can you tell Yahiko, that I need his help and then escort Miss Megumi inside," he said with a warm loveing smile.

"Yep, come on Megumi," Kaoru said turning on her heal and heading back into the house. I fallowed watching Kenshin and Yahiko leave.

"Would you like some tea, Megumi," Kaoru asked holding up a kettle.

"Yes, please," Who ever knew that one night would change my life forever.


	2. Things Change

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to do this in the last chapter but, I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, but I do own the story so please do not use it.**

**Chapter 2 Things Change**

It was nearly an hour before Kenshin and Yahiko returned with Sano's limp form dragging behind them. During the time that they where gone I had somehow managed to befriend Kaoru, who chattered nonstop the whole time. I didn't bother me, I had absolutely no friends here in Tokyo so it was nice to talk to someone. Kenshin entered house and took the man I knew as Zanza to one of the many rooms in the house.

"Miss Megumi," said Kenshin returning with Yahiko at his side, "If you are ready I will escort you home, but your more than welcome to stay here tonight."

"Thank you for your generosity," I said bowing my head, "but I do not want to over stay my welcome."

"Kenshin, can I go with you to take Miss Megumi home," asked Yahiko.

"I'd rather you not Yahiko, It's late, and you Have training in the morning," said Kenshin patting Yahiko on the shoulder. With that Yahiko turned saying his goodnights and disappeared into another room. Kenshin walked toward the door and I fallowed behind him, waving goodbye to Kaoru.

"Come back any time Megumi," she called as I walked threw the gate to the street.

Once Kenshin and I had gotten out on to the street I directed him toward my small cottage which was about twenty minutes away from the Dojo. As we grew nearer to the place where my cottage stood, I noticed a foul smell filled the air. It wasn't until I turned the final corner to my home that I realized that the foul smell was my burning cottage. Seeing my home ablaze I darted into the house and tried to save as many of my possessions as possible. I had only managed to grab a few kimonos and a photo of my family before Kanryu appeared behind me. I turned my eyes wide with fright as he knocked me to the ground, and pulled a gun from his belt aiming it at my face. He was just about to pull the trigger when Kenshin came running at him sword in hand. I didn't waste time gathering the things I had managed to save and running from the burning building. It was only moments after I had fallen to my knees coughing from the smoke when Kenshin appeared, sword still in hand, dragging an unconscious Kanryu behind him. It was only natural with the commotion that my burning cottage was causing that the police had shown up. Kenshin quickly explained to the captain what had happened and I watched as they arrested Kanryu. The captain and Kenshin returned to my side, helping me to my feet the captian assured me that Kanryu was going to be locked away either for a very long time or he would be executed for his crimes.

"Thank you," I said with tearful eyes, I had lost everything I owned and I had no where to stay, and now that I had no job I had no chance of finding a new place.

"Miss," said the captain, "do you have anywhere to stay?"

I opened my mouth to tell him no, but before I could Kenshin interrupted, "she can stay with us at the Dojo."

I looked at him with utter disbelief a man I had only known for a few hours was offering to let me stay in his home.

"come on Miss Megumi its been a long night I'm sure you want some rest," he said beginning to walk back toward his home. when we got back Kaoru was waiting on the front porch looking rather confused.

"Kaoru, can you put on some tea and I will explain what has happened this evening," Kenshin asked noticing the confusion on her face. When Kaoru returned a few minutes later with the tea Kenshin began the story. By the end of the story Kaoru's eyes where wide and her mouth was slightly agape, she looked at me with sympathy.

"I just don't understand why any one would do that," Kaoru said looking at me with sympathy. I had remained silent threw the whole explanation, partly due to the shock of the evenings events.

"I can explain that," I said as I began my story of how I had spent all my time working under Dr. Kanryu, who Until last year had never let me leave the office. I worked, ate, and slept in that office for almost 4 years before he trusted me enough to live on my own. Dr. Kanryu was secretly running a drug ring selling opium. In the last few months that I had been working for Kanryu, he began forcing me to make the horrible drug, and when I refused he began harassing me. When Kanryu began harassing me it was the last straw I knew I couldn't blow the whistle on his drug ring but I could have my "stalker" dealt with, so this is where I enlisted Zanza's help.

"well, that's that," said Kaoru, "Megumi you can stay here as long as you like."

"thank you for your kindness," I replied bowing my head, "but I feel ashamed to take advantage of your hospitality like that, so in the morning I'll go in search of a job so i can pay you for your trouble and get back out on my own."

"honestly," said Kenshin, "you can live here as long as you please and we don't expect anything, as long as you contribute to the work around the Dojo you will earn the right to stay here."

"And you would be doing more than Sanosuke and Yahiko ever do," piped in Kaoru, "they never help around here, but we still keep them around."

"And if you truly wish for a job I could talk to Dr. Genzai I believe he is looking for an assistant Doctor," Kenshin said smiling.

"Thank you so much," I said my eyes watering, "I haven't felt this welcome since before I lost my family in the war."

"It's no problem," said Kaoru, "now fallow me and I will get you some bedding and show you your room."

As I lay on my futon in my new room I thought to my self,_ In one night I got friends, a family, and a new life its true one night can change your life forever. _That was the last thing I thought about before drifting in to the first peaceful nights sleep I've had in years.


	3. Thanks

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kenshin, or any of the characters though the story is completely my own. Please don't flame for spelling or grammar my computer sucks and I'm not good catching it. **

It was barely dawn when I awoke the next morning, stretching I pulled back the blankets shivering as the cool morning air tickled my skin. I laid there on my futon for almost an hour thinking; somewhat wondering if the previous night had all just been an awful dream. I sighed, I knew it hadn't been a dream, I could smell by the stench of smoke and sulfur that lingered in my hair. I could hear the gentle tapping of feet on the oak wood floors, and I decided I had sat there long enough worrying about the past. I stood happy that I wasn't the only one who awoke at ungodly hours, and began to take care of my bedding.

Crossing to the dressing table I looked myself in the mirror, the sight I saw was not the person I knew. I stared at my reflection, my skin though soiled was full of color, my cheeks were flushed, and my eyes were bright. I looked and felt healthier than ever, it's amazing what a change in scenery can do. I Ran my fingers through my hair in an attempt to smooth it out a bit, and then proceeded to the door. I stopped, resting my hand gently on the handle; I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to my self as I pulled back the door. Walking through the threshold of that door felt like that first day of school, I felt scared and helpless. As I walked down the hall toward the kitchen it was just like that long tormenting walk to the class room, where you wonder how the people would treat you. Finally turning the corner to the room was the scariest part of the whole trip, but upon seeing the teacher's smiling face every worry washed away, but this time it wasn't the teacher's smile that wiped away the fear, this time it was Kenshin Himura. His smile was warm, bright, and a big relief to my troubled mind.

Hearing my entrance he turned, "good morning, Miss Megumi," he greeted.

"Good morning," I said approaching him, it amazed me, he was cooking breakfast.

"Would you like some help," I asked, watching closely as he chopped spices an herbs with neat precision.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be wonderful," he responded, "then I could go run a few errands before everyone else gets up."

"I don't mind at all," I smiled.

"Thank you, Megumi-dono," he said, "I trust you know your way around a kitchen, you seem to be a very knowledgeable woman."

I nodded and watched him as he slipped on his sandals and left, before picking up the knife to finish cutting what Kenshin had started. I took my time preparing the rest of the breakfast, being sure to cut everything with the same precision that Kenshin was using previously. It was silent in the kitchen and every chop echoed through the room. Most people would find the lingering silence unnerving, but me I found it peaceful. I could hear every chirp of the birds, every creek of the floor, every tiny little sound that came floating through on the gentle breeze. I was just finishing putting breakfast on the serving tray and turned to put it on the dining table when I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Kenshin," she said through a yawn, "breakfast smells wonderful."

Kaoru's face turned immediately to cherry red when she rounded the corner to the kitchen and realized that it wasn't Kenshin at all.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Megumi, I thought you were Kenshin," she said with a bright smile.

"Its ok," I replied, "it originally was Kenshin, so you weren't that far off, but he said he had some errands to run, so I offered to take over I hope everyone enjoys it."

"I'm sure we will, let me go wake Yahiko," Kaoru said turning around.

"There's no need to wake the boy Kaoru," I said, "I can warm his food when he gets up."

"If he doesn't get up soon he will be late for training, and his sensei isn't fond of that," with that she turned on her heal a devious smile plastered on her face.

Twenty minutes later Kaoru, Yahiko, and I sat at the table when Kenshin returned with a short wrinkled old man at his side.

"Kenshin, you're just in time," cried Yahiko, "Miss Megumi cooked and I'm positive by the smell of it that its going to taste about a thousand times better than Kaoru's…"

It was like a flash of light watching Kaoru's hand fly down and smack Yahiko upside the head.

"Miss Megumi," said Kenshin, "this is Dr. Genzai, and he said if you can prove your self competent he is willing to take on the extra help at the clinic."

I stood in awe and bowed as I spoke, "Very nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Megumi," croaked the old man who was about half my height. I couldn't help but chuckle and try slight smile.

"Its ok Miss to laugh at my height most people around this place does," there was something in this old man that I admired form the start, not to mention he was about the cutest thing I had ever met.

After breakfast Kaoru and Kenshin offered to clean up while I talked with Dr. Genzai. He asked me my experiences with medicine, and had me diagnose things form the descriptions he gave me, and then he was silent.

"Dr. Genzai if you would like to see some of my physical work I could show you the stitches and dressings I did last night for Zanza," I said nervously.

"Yes," he said getting to his feet.

We wondered down the hall to the room where Zanza slept, as I opened the door you could hear the gentle peaceful breathing of a sleeping man. I smiled to my self, _he really is cute isn't he_, I thought as I bent down and began undressing the wound.

"You've done a good job here; Kenshin told me he got shot, yes? For being shot there is very little swelling, the wound is stitched properly with one of the most difficult forms of stitching, and there is almost no blood on the dressings. This is some of the best medical work I've seen in my entire career, I would be happy to take you on at the clinic."

"Really," my face was hot I could tell I was blushing, I had never heard such praise of my skills, "Thank you so much."

"You can start after the weekend, have Kenshin or Yahiko escort you for the first few days, and be there promptly at nine," he said with a smile, "but now I really must be going I have patients to see."

The doctor left and I redressed the wounds, but as I left he woke up and uttered one simple word that made my spirits sore, "Thanks."

**Authors Note: so I know the chapter didn't have much action or anything but the next chapter will be a little more eventful I promise. Do me a favor and please, please, please review and stick around for the next chapter. **


	4. A Knack for Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series or claim any rights to the characters. The story line is my own original idea and I would appreciate that no one copies it or use it as their own. **

**CHAPTER 4 A Knack for Trouble **

The weekend flew by; breakfast, lunch, and dinner, mixed in with daily chores, shopping excursions, and late night discussions consumed the days. It was soon Sunday evening, dinner was over and the dishes were done; we all sat around the table speaking lightly about one thing or another.

"So, Megumi how much longer do you think, Sanosuke will need to rest," asked Karou, she always spoke of him with a vaguely unconcerned tone though her sudden change in expression showed she was worried, but she would never admit it.

"Well, I've had him sedated until today, I assumed, judging by the scars that he is not one to take it easy and let things heal, and this is a very dangerous wound, I do believe he is healed enough that it is ok to let him out of bed; in answer to your question the sedatives should be worn off by morning," _am I rambling_, I thought as I took a sip of tea.

"That was a good assumption on your part, Miss Megumi, Sano is a very determined and driven individual, whom will fight to his death," Kenshin said with a softened expression, "I quite admire some of the qualities he has, but then again there are outers I don't quite agree with."

Kenshin sighed and glanced down the hall to where Sano lay asleep, we sat in momentary silence; Yahiko's yawns were the only thing that disturbed the quaintness of the evening. Kenshin sat his head resting on his hand, with Karou at his side her head resting lazily on his shoulder, her eyes closed, and her hands placed one in her lap one just under her chin, and Yahiko lay with his head on the table his spiky black hair and all, with his arms folded he looked like he was going sleep right there. For a moment I sat there in silent thought, I thought of the man who I had been treating, I thought of his dark mysterious eyes, his soft chocolate brown hair, and the many scars that covered his toned body. In silence I scolded myself, it is wrong of me as a doctor to be looking at my patients in this fashion, but there was something there. Finally I forced myself to think of something else, work…

"Kenshin," I said suddenly causing Karou's eyes to pop back open "are you escorting me to the clinic tomorrow."

"Yes, Miss Megumi I think it would be best," yawned Kenshin, "I'm not quite sure it is safe for you to travel alone just yet."

I nodded in agreement, Kanryu still had his men out there and they weren't likely to give me up that easily.

"Well if you will excuse me I think I will check on Sanosuke so I can change the bandaging and then turn in," I said stifling a yawn.

"Goodnight Miss Megumi," yawned Yahiko as he crawled off to his bed.

"Bed…sounds nice," Karou yawned, "are you coming Kenshin?"

I never heard Kenshin's response for I was already half way to the room where Sanosuke lie; I stood there a moment my hand resting lightly on the handle to the door, before slowly sliding it open.

"Well, well, well what have we here, there is a woman in the kitchen and it's most defiantly not Karou," said Sano in a sly voice as he approached Kenshin who was standing at the window with the laundry.

"You are correct, Sano," he said eyeing Sano with disapproval, he never was fond of his womanizing, "that would be Miss Megumi, she is living with us now due to some unfortunate circumstances, she's the woman who you helped out the other night and she is the one who has been taking care of you for the past few days, you've had us worried Sano; I thought you were going to stop all this fighter for higher business," Kenshin sighed, "I'm glad to see you are up and about."

"Living here, really," he said watching her clean the dishes and as usual ignoring Kenshin's critique of his character, "she sure is cute."

Kenshin rolled his eyes and went back to his morning chores, Sano moved leaning against a tree and he watched threw the open door. _She is a vision, _he thought before nodding off into a mid morning nap. Some people never change, thought Kenshin listening in part to Sano's deep breathing as he continued to work on the laundry.

"Miss Megumi," Kenshin called from the wash tub, "Are you ready to go."

"I am," I called back slipping on my shoes and joining him in the yard. I couldn't help but giggle seeing Sanosuke napping against a tree, "I thought he wasn't one to take it easy."

Kenshin smiled but said nothing he knew Sano only took it easy when there were chores to be done, "come, we must go tell Miss Kaoru that we are leaving,"

Walking down the pathway I was lost in thought, I truly admired the love and respect that Kenshin and Kaoru shared, I hoped to some day find the something for myself, but who was I kidding. Kenshin stopped waving at Kaoru as she taught her morning sparing class, she nodded in acknowledgement not missing a beat with the student she was coaching, Kenshin smiled and we continued through the front gate.

"The clinic is about fifteen minutes from here," Kenshin stated startling me, "But I would like you escorted to and form the clinic until I'm sure it safe for you to go alone."

"Thank you," I said, "I appreciate your concern for my safety."

He smiled that big goofy smile; he truly was charming, "anytime, Miss Megumi you are a part of our family at the dojo; we all work, live, laugh, learn, and love, together and as a family we look after one another.

I arrived at the clinic with tears in my eyes; I had never had someone to consider family. "Thank you," I spoke softly, "for everything, Kenshin."

"Someone will be here tonight to pick you up, do NOT leave without someone," he said the look on his face was unusual, fierce, and slightly intimidating, "we would like you home safely tonight," he said his usual smile returning, "good luck Miss Megumi."

On that note Kenshin left, and I entered the clinic and was immediately greeted by Dr. Genzai, "ah, good morning Megumi, I was hoping that was you."

"Good morning, Dr. Genzai," I responded bowing.

"Megumi," he said his smiling wrinkled face taking on a serious expression, "I know this is a lot to ask of you on your first day at the clinic, but do you feel up to running this place this afternoon and closing?"

I nodded, "but…"

"I'll get you started, show you were everything is, I'm quite positive that you can handle it, I knew your father he was a expert in his field and it seems you have inherited his talent."

I blushed as he began to show me around the medical supplies where in cabinets in each of the patient rooms all alphabetized, every thing was labeled easy enough to remember. But I couldn't stop wondering how he knew my father. He explained how to close up and gave me my own key, and disappeared into the back room where spare supplies were kept.

"Well, that's about it, think you can handle it," he asked sliding a medical bag oh his shoulder.

"I think I can," I smiled, "but doctor, how did you know my father?"

"I had the pleasure of attending a meeting with him shortly before he passed, he was a very pleasant fellow, knew his stuff, I was just starting out in the medical field, but he was brilliant and willing to share."

"Oh, thank you," I was impressed; "it is a small world after all."

"Indeed, now I must ask you to take over, now that we have two well qualified doctors I am going to be making my house calls during the day, feel free to close up at seven."

The day went by slowly most patients had the same seasonal head cold. They came and when and weren't surprised in the least to find a new doctor in the facility. It seems that the doctor had been looking for an assistant for some time now, but had turned all applicants away on lack of ability or trust worthiness. By the days end I had only treated seven patients through out the day, all except one whom had a fractured wrist were in and out in a matter of fifteen minutes. It was definitely a slow day, six thirty rolled around and I began cleaning up, mopping the floor, returning the medicines to their proper places, and washing down the counters; I had just finished and turned out the lights feeling greatly accomplished. Then the door slid open.

"Hello, Megumi," he chuckled, and my heart sank, "did you think we'd let u get away?"

I froze, I thought maybe if I stood there in silence that maybe he'd go away, but I was wrong. He crossed the room he knew exactly where I was, I tried to back away but I was already against the wall, there was know way out of it, I was going to die. I watched as he crept closer and closer his amber eyes glowing in the setting sun. He raised his hand and slapped me, "you were taught answer when spoken to, or have we forgotten this lesson?"

I spat in his face, if I was going to die I was going to die knowing that I treated them like they treated me all those years, like scum! I didn't even flinch when his blade came flying from its sheath and was sharply pressed against my neck. I swallowed with fear in my stomach and hatred in my heart I stood there frozen to the wall. I heard footsteps in the distance my sensitive hearing picked this up but my attacker heard nothing. I smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he growled in my ear, I again did not answer.

"ANSWER ME," he bellowed.

At that the door to the clinic flew open, and there he stood, Sanosuke in all his glory. Fire shown in his chocolaty eyes, his perfect body shone with the golden sunset, I watched as he clenched his muscles and his hands formed into a fist. "I thought you'd get the hint after I kicked your ass the first time, to leave this woman alone," growled Sanosuke.

"Za…Za…Zanza," he stammered.

"That's my name," he chuckled smartly. The man trembled from head to toe, dropped his blade, and ran for the door.

"Not so fast there buddy," he said grabbing him by the collar and throwing him on the floor and putting his foot on his chest. The man gasped, I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or the amount of pressure that was being put upon his chest.

"Stand up," he snarled removing his foot.

The man stood on command like the dog he was, and Sanosuke swiftly delivered a blow to the man's head, and watched as he fell back to the ground. A stream of crimson blood trailed from his open mouth he was most defiantly unconscious.

"Are you alright," Sano asked, the softness slowly returning to his eyes.

"I think so," I said running my hand across my throat.

"Good, now let's get you home, before some other idiot decides to mess with you," he said watching my eyes travel to the unconscious form on the floor. "Don't worry I'll come back for him, he's going to be there a while"

So we set off silently into the setting sun toward the dojo. Occasionally I'd glance to my left at my savior and admire all that he was. As we neared the dojo he finally spoke, "You know something fox lady you have a knack for getting in trouble…"

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey there I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…. Sorry it took so long but it's my senior year and I'm taking AP classes so I haven't had the time…. But I tried my best to update for you… so I hope you are all pleased with this chapter!!! Please review!!!!!**


	5. Playing with the Fox

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own or claim rights to anything in this story other than the computer this was typed on, the house that it was written in, and the idea form which it was created.**

**CHAPTER 5 Playing with the Fox**

The sun had set and Sanosuke had just barely returned, form _escorting_ our _friend_ from earlier in the evening to the chief official. We sat around the table like every other night talking, only tonight the dinner dishes still sat on the table. Kenshin and Karou side by side, Yahiko to Karou's left and Sano to Kenshin's right, I sat directly across form Kenshin and to Sano's right. It was a cheerful evening and despite my earlier encounter we all seemed relatively relaxed. Sano most of all; he sat with his back against the wall, eyes shut, and his Gi hanging open, exposing his muscular torso.

"You know Megumi," Kenshin smiled, "you sure have a knack for getting in trouble."

"I said the same thing," Sano said, opening his eyes, "you know what they say…great minds think alike."

Everyone laughed, but I stared mesmerized by his eyes; coffee colored with yellow flecks. Somewhere deep in his eyes I could see that he too had a troubled past, or maybe it was the scars that lined his well toned abdomen; which ever one it was I couldn't help but eye him, watch him, study him.

"…umi," my head snapped up in the direction of the noise, "…Megumi," said Karou.

"Huh," I felt my face grow warmer.

"Is there a reason you are so quiet this evening," Kaoru asked, "is something bothering you?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was just thinking," I said blushing. _oh, I hope I wasn't making it obvious that I've been watching Sanosuke._

"I should take care of the dishes," I said getting to my feet.

"Let me help you," responded grabbing a stack of plates and following me to the kitchen. Alone in the kitchen we, washed the dishes and made idle small talk.

"So, how long have you and Kenshin been together," I asked.

"We've been married almost a year now," she said her face growing pensive, "he's been living here for six years and we've been romantically involved for two."

"I'm happy for you," I said a sad smile on my face, "I hope that one day I can find the love you have for each other."

"Well judging form the way you've been watching Sanosuke all night I'd say you've found an available candidate," my face turned scarlet red as Karou giggled like a school girl who had just heard the big secret.

"I don't know Kaoru…" I started.

"Megumi, don't deny the obvious, I know I'm hard on him, and I know he's a little rough around the edges, but you never know, if there is one thing Sanosuke is full of other than his pride that is, is surprises."

I blushed but said nothing, all I could do is think _I have always been fond of surprises, maybe I could have some fun here_. Kaoru then turned silent and continued to help with the dishes, "thank you," I said handing Kaoru the last dish to be dried, "for talking to me, and letting me stay here, and being my friend, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Megumi," she said smiling, "now if you excuse me I'm going to bed I've been feeling tired and run down for a few days, and some extra rest would do me some good."

"Good-night, Kaoru-chan," I smiled and watched as she walked out of the kitchen and kissed Kenshin on the forehead, before departing to her room.

Yahiko had long gone to bed, and now it was just the three of us left to chat idly. "If you would excuse me," I said causing both Sano and Kenshin's eyes to pop open with a start, "I'm going to take a trip to the bath house."

Kenshin nodded, "I'm going to join Karou in bed."

Sanosuke chuckled to himself but Kenshin either didn't notice or didn't care he just turned on his heal and headed off to bed. Sano remained leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, and his perfect body still exposed. It was dark but the cool night air was calming, it felt safe and welcoming. I wasn't gone long but in the time I was gone apparently Sano had turned out the lights and was ready for bed. I made my way slowly back up the path to the dojo where I would go through the kitchen and to my bed or so I thought. I stood on the back porch for a moment, silently staring up into the night sky, taking in the thousands of twinkling stars that were shining down on me from the heavens.

"Beautiful, aren't they," I nearly jumped a foot out of my skin upon hearing Sano's voice. He chuckled, and with a smile he said, "There is no need to be so jumpy."

"I thought you had gone to bed," I muttered.

"And leave you out here alone," he questioned, "I think not."

"And what's that supposed to mean," I fired back.

"No need to get so worked up," he sniggered, "I just stand by what I said earlier, you have a knack for trouble." _wow, she's even more beautiful when I get her worked up_

"I'm not defenseless you know," I sighed.

"But you know you want a big strong man to protect you," he smiled devilishly.

"And where do you suppose I find one," I questioned slyly, as I walked through the kitchen door leaving Sanosuke standing alone on the porch. _I know right where you could find one, and I'll be sure to point him out to you in good time, but first I want to play with the fox a bit_. After glancing up to the stars, he turned in for the night, for he needed his rest in order to _**play with the fox a bit**_.

**AUTHORS NOTE: so how is it coming along? Are you enjoying it? I sure hope so… any suggestions are welcomed... and I will try my best to incorporate your ideas into my story so please R&R!!!! **


	6. Memories

I went to bed and nearly as soon as I crawled under my blankets, I was asleep, but apparently that wasn't the case for Sano, he was restless

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ruroni Kenshin in anyway shape or form though this story is mine, and the idea came from my good friend Kobra.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**italics **_**indicates a long memory. Just plain **_**italics**_** equal memories.****Hope you enjoy the chapter be sure to read and review. And I apologize for the wait between the chapters writers block and up coming graduation it's hard! **

**CHAPTER 6 Memories **

I went to bed and nearly as soon as I crawled under my blankets, I was asleep, but apparently that wasn't the case for Sano, he was restless. He tossed and turned, and couldn't sleep for the life of him, so he got up with a groan. It was going to rain again he could feel it in his bones, it was humid, and the sent of jasmine and cherry blossoms lingered in the air.

"There's no point in trying to sleep," he sighed walking though there Dojo back out to the porch.

Sano just sat there for a while, taking in the peaceful silence of the dark night. Spring was always his favorite season, the colors were brighter, the nights were warm but not to hot, and the girls, we'll there were more of them in the streets to look at.

Sano sighed, "What's wrong with me," running his hands through his hair and pulling his bandana off in the process.

"Nothing, right now," whispered a man, Sano's head snapped up, his fist clenched, and his muscles tightened.

"Who's there," Sano spat, throwing his bandana to the side, but there was nothing, only silence and the gentle breeze.

His eyes darted around waiting for the man to jump, or make the slightest move, he wasn't always the one to start the fight, but he most certainly was the one to finish it. The man watched Sano silently from the bush, then carefully moved to tree, _isn't this idiot ever going to move_ he though shifting slightly in effort to relive the cramp growing in his leg. Sano sighed, that man was some where in the yard and he knew it. _I wonder if it's truly me he wants or if it's the fox lady getting into trouble again_. Then the man got restless his legs were cramped and he was getting bored, so he moved to a new position snapping twigs in the process. Sano chuckled. He knew exactly where he was and he was going to have a little fun, cracking his knuckles he stood, and acted as if he were going inside and when the man dropped to the ground, Sano's eyes flashed bright a fight always brought a fresh blaze to his eyes. It wasn't much of a fight, the man drew his sword, and Sano disarmed him with a swift crack to the arm. The man howled in pain, dropped his blade, and ran.

Sano just chuckled, picked up the blade, and resumed his position on the porch, "did I wake you."

"That you did," Kenshin yawned with a sleepy half frown half bemused look, "Sanosuke, I thought we talked about you not bringing your fights to the dojo."

"And I told you I wouldn't," he said defensively. Kenshin just looked at him waiting for an explanation, "that was some man, I took care of he was lurking on the grounds for something, probably after our little fox…"

"Megumi, Sanosuke, please treat her with respect she's not like the women you look at in town," Kenshin reprimanded.

Sano nodded and handed the sword to Kenshin, "here it's a nice blade, if you wont use it then at least add it to the display in the training hall."

"I'm going back to bed, Kaoru isn't feeling well, and has been keeping me up, goodnight Sano," and Kenshin left.

Sano sighed; he still wasn't tired if any thing the fight had made it even harder to sleep. The wind rustled the bushes. Sano watched the yard carefully, _this isn't over_ he thought. The night was growing colder and he wasn't in the mood to catch a cold.

"Time to go inside," he said to himself as he got up and walked through the house. _Just as a precaution I think ill guard the little lady's door,_ he thought to himself as he sat down resting his back against the door.

I sighed and rolled over, the sun hadn't come up yet but I was awake. There was no reason to get up just yet, so I thought. I hoped that my day at the clinic went better in all aspects than it had been yesterday, and I hoped that Dr. Genzai wasn't angry with me about what happened. Though somewhere in the mist of all my thoughts, I some how managed to fall back asleep, and when I woke up again there was a steady stream of light coming through the window. I stretched and thought _I haven't slept this late in a while_. It felt good to be rested. The dojo was silent, it seemed everyone decided to sleep late today, but I wasn't worried; I got up and took care of the few possessions I owned, put my bedding away, combed my hair, and dabbed a bit of jasmine perfume on my wrist and neck. I don't think I have ever gone a day without that perfume it was one of the few things I had to remember my father by. I held it in my hand and thought back to the day when he gave it to me. _I was seven, my father had gotten a little extra money, and for my birthday gave me a grand bottle of jasmine perfume, the same bottle I have today, full to the brim with the freshest harvest of the decade_._ I was so enthralled that I hardly let it out of my sight; I even carried it with me in my school bag._ _Then not even three days after my birthday, my family was slaughtered in the war, and my father's business partner took me in and raised me along with is nephew,_ _Kanryu_._ I wasn't allowed to take much, only what could fit in the one suitcase that had been brought for me, so I took with me what mattered the most, my fathers final present and our family photo_. I stepped back from the mirror and wiped the tears from my eyes and gently put the bottle back on the dresser right next to my family photo and my soiled kimonos.

I picked up my bag, and went to the door with everyone sleeping so late I thought, _I better make breakfast or there will be none, for everyone will be far busy with their day to day chores_. I pulled open the door I almost screamed for there was a thud of a sleeping Sano falling back and hitting the floor and I couldn't help but giggle and wonder, "why are sleeping against my door?" He sat up and grumbled an inaudible something along the lines of, "the man outside…. Protecting…" before flopping back over and slumbering on. I continued to giggle as I walked down the hall to the kitchen, as weird as it was to have a man slumbering out side my door again. It was funny because not only were his intentions pure for the most part but he was the cutest sleeping man I had ever seen. _Breakfast, _I thought, _what should I make for breakfast_? In a few minutes I had made up my mind to make rice balls with my special fillings and sauces, it didn't take long and it was my specialty. I had just about finished the rice balls when finally Kenshin and Kaoru came strolling in to the kitchen through the back door hand in hand.

"Good morning, Megumi," beamed Kaoru.

"Yes, good morning Megumi-dono," yawned Kenshin.

"I thought you were all still sleeping, so I started breakfast I hope you don't mind," I said placing the last rice ball on the serving plate and sprinkled the tops of them with a light seasoning.

"Not a problem at all Megumi," said Kaoru, "but I hope you'll forgive me if I don't eat much certain foods haven't been agreeing with me."

"Are you all right," said Kenshin and I in unison.

"Yes, no need to worry I'm sure it's just the annual spring cold," she smiled.

"Well if your symptoms persist, Kaoru please let me know, I need to treat you if they do," I frowned.

"Will do," she said and then she giggled, "Megumi I was wondering why Sanosuke is sleeping outside your door."

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said with a smile grabbing the tray and moving it to the center of the dining table, "though he gave me quite a scare when I opened the door."

"He was probably just worried about the man lurking around the yard last night, and thought it best to watch over Megumi-dono for the night," he said nonchalantly.

"How sweet of him," cooed Kaoru causing my face to grow warm, then she realized what Kenshin said, "WAIT THERE WAS A MAN LURKING IN OUR YARD LAST NIGHT IS THAT WHERE THAT SWOARD CAME FROM, KENSHIN YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT."

"ORO!" Kenshin said backing away, "I didn't want to worry you Kaoru."

Kaoru truly wasn't someone I wanted to make angry she wasn't the most pleasant person the rest of the morning. Not only was she unpleasant but she snapped at everything, and hardly spoke to Kenshin at all except to bark orders or tell him to shut up. Kenshin let out a deep sigh as we exited the dojo, it showed in his eyes that he was sorry, the look nearly broke my heart.

"I'm sure Karou will get over being angry with you soon Kenshin, please don't look so depressed," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry Megumi-dono," said Kenshin hanging his head, "But she's been like this in the morning for a few weeks now, I've been trying to give her space in the morning so she has time to adjust, she doesn't know I know, but she's been vomiting in the morning but every time I mention anything she pretends not to hear me or she changes the subject."

"Kenshin I want you when you go home, once Kaoru has calmed down, I want you to send her to the clinic, you don't have to tell her it's for an examination but she needs to come in I think I know what's wrong," Kenshin smiled as I said this.

"Thank you, Megumi, I don't know how to thank you," he said stopping in front of the clinic.

I smiled and went inside; Dr. Genzai was sitting there waiting with his bag in hand. "Good, you're right on time," he smiled gathering his things ready to leave, "I have an early appointment with a patient who has leukemia."

"You're not angry about yesterday," I asked.

"No," he smiled, "nothing was damaged, you are well, and the criminal is apprehended but if you don't feel safe I can stay here."

"No, No," I smiled, "I'm fine I can handle it."

"Ok, lock up at seven unless there are patients, and thank you Megumi you truly are a blessing."

Time went by slowly at first, there were more people with the same seasonal cold, but then mid afternoon hit and there was a big rush, three men who had been in a bar fight had come bleeding from many places and needed stitches. Then there was a woman and her child whom was having an asthma attack and another group of men from the same bar fight with fractured noses and broken hands, but nothing I couldn't handle. Around five thirty the clinic was empty and I finally had a minute to sit down and relax. I sat back in a chair to relax but just as I had done so the door opened again and I jumped to my feet. It would look unprofessional of me to be found sitting idly whit bandages and medicines askew.

"Oh hello, Kaoru-san," I smiled; I had been wondering if Kenshin was going to be able to get her to come out here.

"Hello Megumi," she smiled meekly her cheeks were flushed and her forehead was sweaty, "Kenshin suggested I come to say hello to you earlier in the day, he said you might like some company, but after my morning class I was so exhausted I had to take a nap, and I slept nearly all this time Kenshin would worry if he knew please don't tell him Megumi."

"I'll keep it quiet," I reassured.

"My lord Megumi, you must have had a lot of patients," said Kaoru looking around at the mess "would like my help cleaning up?"

"That would be great," I smiled. We cleaned together talking about this and that finally I got her on the topic about how she's been feeling lately.

"Megumi, you can't tell Kenshin any of this, he worries too much, I mean he acts like I'm going to die," she worried.

"I won't, promise," I said with a smile that must have reassured her because she rambled on.

"Megumi, I've been so tired that I feel like I can't make it through the day, I get sick every morning, and sometimes more than once, my back aches, smells make me nauseous, Megumi can you tell me what's wrong with me."

"Well Kaoru can you answer me a few questions," I said being professional.

"Sure," she beamed, obviously talking must have made here feel better.

"Well first off have you and Kenshin been intimate lately," I couldn't help but laugh as her face turned about seven different shades of red.

"Yes," she squeaked, "but what does that have to do with…"

But I cut her off, "and when was your last menstrual cycle?"  
"Now that I think of it I should have gotten it by now," she responded.

I smiled, "Well Kaoru, brace yourself because you are about to become a mommy."

I'm not quite sure why, I guess it was excitement, but Kaoru fainted at hearing the news. I sighed, and moved her over to a cot and got a cool wash cloth for her head, I would have stayed and attended to her more diligently but I had a few patients show up, needing to be treated for bronchitis. It was nearly seven before Kaoru came around.

I was putting away the mop when she called me, "Megumi."

"Just one minute Kaoru, don't move I'll be right there," I called from the supply closet.

I got her up and around, she was queasy and unsure of what to do, she wanted to know how to tell Kenshin, she wanted to know what was going to happen to her all the changes that would take place, if she could continue working at the dojo. I told her to calm down take it one step at a time first worry about telling Kenshin and then we can worry about the rest.

"Just remember Kaoru I'm always around if you have questions," at that she smiled and we waited outside clinic for one of the boys to come get us.

.

Kaoru was silent, she was preoccupied with her thoughts, she had a look of panic on her flushed face when Sano finally came strolling up.

"Well, well," he smirked, "looks like I get two pretty ladies to walk me home tonight."

"Why the long face Jou-chan," Sano questioned, you could see it in his eyes that he was worried about her, "not happy to see me," he winked.

"I've got a lot on my mind Sano," Kaoru sighed, "and I'm not in the mood for your childish behavior so nock it off."

"Yes, mother," he smirked. Kaoru didn't find it funny but I sure got a chuckle out of it I though I tried to hold it back I couldn't help not to.

"Megumi thinks I'm funny," he said as we set off down the road.

"That's right I think you're funny," I smirked, "I think it's hilarious that a grown man can act like a five year in old."

Sano's smirk drew up into a bigger smile and Karou giggled, "Megumi, I wouldn't play his game if I where you don't know what you are getting into."

"Yeah, fox-lady," he smirked, "you don't know what you're getting yourself into," he laughed, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

_But this is a game that I really would like to play_ thought Sano as he stopped at the gate holding it open for the two women before following and latching it behind them.

"Megumi, what do I do," Kaoru whispered, pleadingly, "I don't want to tell him with everyone around."

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I'll get the boys out of the way but you have to tell Kenshin on your own."

"Thanks," she muttered.

All through supper I was thinking of a way to get the boys out of the house but I couldn't come up with a reason to have them leave. I almost jumped for joy when Sano suggested that the five of us go out for a drink.

"Sano I'm not in the mood to watch you drown yourself in sake," Koaru said, "but you are more than welcome to go alone."

"It's no fun alone, what about it Kenshin are you in," he looked at Kaoru and from the look on her face he knew what to say.

"Not tonight Sano," he smiled, "I ran the afternoon class for Kaoru."

"Fine," Sano said sounding a little dejected.

"I'll go," piped Yahiko.

"NO YOU WON'T," shouted Kaoru, "you'll just get yourself in trouble, and be hung over and won't be any help in teaching class."

"Don't worry, Koaru I'll go watch them," I winked.

"Oh ok," Koaru looked truly terrified.

I took care of the dishes while Yahiko helped, he was a truly spunky kid, and had a lot to talk about. He was ready to take on teaching at the dojo with Kaoru, it seemed everyone here had a troubled past, but came to live in the dojo and now has a better life.

"Are you almost done," Sano asked popping his head in the kitchen.

"We'd be done faster if you'd help," I spat back.

"Ok," he said picking up a rag, "what do I need to do."

We finished up what we needed to do, said good bye to Kenshin and Kaoru and set of into the setting sun for a night of drinking and fun.

We didn't stay long, no more than an hour or two, but when we returned Kenshin and Kaoru were in bed and Yahiko went strait to bed, "well I don't know about you," I smiled, "but I'm not ready for bed, so I'm going to sit here on the porch and watch the stars."

Sano didn't say any thing but he sat down at my side, closed his eyes, and sighed. I didn't know what to say to him, but luckily he spoke first.

"Well, it seems you managed to stay out of trouble today," he chuckled, "and I was quite looking forward to saving you again."

I laughed, "who ever said I needed saving?"

He said nothing but smirked, _you know you enjoy it_.

"So tell me about your past," he said, "I know you told the rest of the clan but id like to hear the story myself."

_Is he interested in me_ I thought_ well I'd like to find out_, "only if I get to hear yours, I would like to find out where all those scars came from and how you became a fighter for hire?"

"So you were looking at my body, eh?" Sano smiled, _so maybe there is chance of having a little fox to play with. _

I blushed about seven shades of red, _thank the lord its dark_. We took turns telling stories of our past, learning new things, and reliving old memories. Sano was now laying on his back staring at the sky listening to my story about my Jasmine perfume, "wow," he sighed, "I'm sorry, but that is truly sad it makes all my stories of battle and honor seem like a bunch of worthless trash."

"There is no need to dwell on the sadness of the past when you have the prosperity and bliss in the feature," I said, "my father always told me that."

"Your father sounds like a wise man," said Sano.

"He was," I said simply, "god how you can lay like this it's so uncomfortable."

"Now don't go and be all womanly and get angry," he chuckled, "but you can lay on me…. As a pillow," he added quickly and I took him up on his offer.

"Thank you," I smiled, it felt good to be this close to him, its felt safe and I liked it, "it's your turn to tell a story."

"Ok," he said taking in a deep breath, _god she smells amazing_, he thought, "well I guess I'll tell you the story of my bandana… it all started when I was adopted…"

By that point I was started to fall asleep, but as I fell asleep I thought of my fathers motto, _There is no need to dwell on the sadness of the past when you have the prosperity and bliss in the feature my fathers motto but for many years I thought him wrong, but now as I stand back and look at my what is developing in my new life I can see that he was always wrong, and he was always right_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE read and review. 3 Sano's queen (a.k.a Kaia)**


End file.
